Heat
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Draco is turning 17, nothing unusual about that, right? Well, let's just say that because of a certain...FLUKE in his family line that the female population of Hogwarts are on him like rabid dogs on a three legged cat....all except Hermione Granger. r


A/N: Hello peoples. Well, this is something that struck me after reading "A Kiss of Shadows"   
by Laurell K. Hamilton. If you've ever read it before, then you'll understand. ^_^   
Please read and review. This will become NC-17 later on down the road....but for now,   
it's just rated between PG-15 and R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. However, I do own the this fanfiction   
and I do own Miss Gentry. (not the same one from AKOS) ^_^ Please enjoy.   
  
  
"Heat"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
"And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should."   
-Max Ehrman  
  
-------------------  
  
It was a dark and stormy night...actually, it was just dark and there was a slight   
drizzle from the clouds, but that was Scotland for you. Oblivious, to the whole slight drizzle   
but completely aware of the draft that wafted through the dungeon was Draco Malfoy, seventh   
year student at Hogwarts extraordinaire. He was lying in his bed staring at the stone ceiling   
and contemplating the meaning of life, or he was just trying to go to sleep.   
There was a steady drip drip drip from the leak that had been challenging the stone   
surface for years and had finally found victory in making its way into a small puddle on the   
Slytherin dormitory. However, achieving this victory had created another challenge. How does   
one sleep with the continual drip-drip of water? Either it will hypnotize the insomnia-induced  
victim into a light lulling sleep, or will continue to plague said victim until he or she goes insane! The latter was affecting Draco.   
Sure, he had suffered quietly throughout the many long nights at Hogwarts with Goyle   
snoring on his left and Crabbe muttering about food on his right, and both awaking to their   
pillows covered in drool, but for some reason, this tiny little droplet of water was keeping  
him awake. Life really was not fair.   
As he lay there, staring silently up into his face he began to that same age-old past   
time that all of us have done. He began to look for shapes in the notches.   
'Oh look, a moose...' he thought.   
Somewhere in this sleep-deprived haze, reality slowly dawned on him. He wasn't sleeping.   
He was awake. No, he was not comfortable with that. Yes, he was enlightened.* Rolling over   
onto his stomach, he burrowed his head underneath his pillow trying desperately to block out   
the continual dripping noise.   
Through the oxygen-reducing foam pillow, images began to appear before his eyes. There   
he was in the Great Hall, surrounded by the screaming girls of Hogwarts, all practically   
throwing themselves at his feet and he, stuck in the middle of what should have been every   
guy's fantasy, was looking desperately for...well, he didn't quite know who, but somebody!   
Finally, there! There in the far corner stood the one girl not falling over herself to get   
to him. He couldn't quite make out her face, but he definately knew her. He watched as she   
gave a disgusted sigh and turned around, rolling her eyes towards heaven. He could feel himself  
calling out for her, and saying,  
  
"Don't go! Don't leave me! Come back!!! Help me!"   
  
Then, their hands were upon him, the many girls of Hogwarts, and he, stuck in the middle,  
pleading with his heart that she come back.   
  
"Come back," he kept pleading to her silently, "come back...come back..."  
  
"Draco!"  
"Come back! Come back!"   
"Draco! Wake up man!"  
  
Snapping out of his nightmare, he turned wild-eyed to Goyle who stood over him looking   
puzzled. There was Goyle...but where were the? Looking around at the dormitory, he realised   
that this had all been a dream. He was safe. He was in his room, and there weren't hundreds of  
girls surrounding him. He breathed a sigh of relief...and one of disappointment at the same   
time. Looking back towards Goyle, he assured him that he was fine. Satisfied, he left Draco   
alone to greet the new morning.   
  
"What the hell kinda dream was that?"  
  
-------  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall consisted mainly of toast, eggs and bacon. However, when   
you're sitting in-between two fellows guilty of the fifth of the seven sins**, you're lucky if   
you even get a crumb. Almost miraculously, he had managed to get a piece of toast far enough   
away from his plate and the table that Crabbe and Goyle could not accidentally slather it to   
death with any of their chosen breakfast-food condiments.   
As he sat there, thanking whatever deity had blessed him that day with the small piece of  
food, he once more began to think over the dream that he had had. What had it meant? and who   
exactly had been the girl that he had pleaded with to save him from his wonderful torture? His   
questions were not to be answered that morning however, as the sounds of hundreds of screeching owls flew in from the rafters.  
Glancing upwards for Atticus, his large tawny owl, he was anxiously awaiting a letter from   
his father. Hearing the familiar screech of greeting, he dropped a small parcel into Draco's   
lap.   
Quickly, snatching it out of the air, thanks to his skills as Slytherin seeker, he clutched it   
to his chest. Attached to the parcel was the letter he was awaiting. Hurriedly, he opened it,   
anxious to see what news his father had sent.  
  
"Draco,  
  
Hello son. How goes the new year for you? I certainly hope that the mudbloods and   
the mudblood-lovers haven't been too enthusiastic this year,"  
  
Draco glanced over towards the Gryffindor table and glared at the three students that   
had made his previous six years at school some of the worst years he had ever experienced in   
his life, and yet were some of the best.   
However, only one of the trio were present this morning. Hermione Granger. The very   
mudblood his father was talking about. He stared at her with something akin to disgust. She   
was like a cut on the roof of your mouth that would only heal, if you could stop tounging it,   
but you can't.* There was just no explaining her. She was absolutely perfect in everything   
that she had to do. There she was! Perfect grades, Head Girl, quidditch fan, gryffindor girl,   
best friends with Harry Potter, perfect hair...beautiful eyes, and a smile that could melt--  
wait a minute! Where had this train of thought come from??   
Snapping himself back to reality he once more looked towards Hermione and was surprised   
to see her staring right back at him. Albeit a little shocked, he noticed that she was trying   
to secretly tell him something. She kept moving her eyes and tilting her head slightly to her   
left and to her right. Somewhat getting the message he looked towards Crabbe and Goyle.  
Their beady little piggy eyes were eyeing his parcel with a suspicious look of hunger   
and greed in their eyes. Very carefully and with one arm, he pulled the parcel into his lap   
and set both elbows on top, just to be sure that nobody ran off with whatever sweets his mother  
had sent him this time.   
Looking up once more towards Hermione, she was gone. Instead, she had been replaced by   
the fifth Weasley clone and that hero of yours and mine, Harry Potter. Rolling his eyes and   
shaking his head, he turned back towards the letter.  
  
"I honestly don't know why that daft headmaster lets them in. I swear that they   
don't have an ounce of talent. It's been proven that wizards are superior. So, why we're not   
separated from them totally is completely oblivious to me.   
Quidditch season is just around the corner, eh? Don't worry son, there's going to   
be a new broomstick sent to you shortly. Just let me know if the team needs anything. You are   
captain after all.   
Well, son, this is where I leave you to face the dangers of school all by yourself.  
Take care and there's a surprise waiting for you when you come home.  
  
Sincerely,  
Dad and Mum"  
  
DING! DING!  
  
The Hogwarts bell had signaled the beginning of the day's lessons and first on the list   
today...was Potions.   
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
A/N: I swear that these are gonna get longer.....just gotta get the introductory parts outta   
the way! ^_^ Please review or no chapter for you! Hey that rhymed! ^_^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
review!  
  
*=Quote from "Fight Club"  
**= I have no idea of the order of the seven sins. That one was Gluttony.  
  
Much love to Devil Grrl, who I recently have recruited into the Harry Potter world. ^_^ Much   
props mama! She's my HP beta-reader. 


End file.
